


A Night to Remember

by falicewins



Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [25]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falice sleeping together for the first time in seven years, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, falice - Freeform, taking away insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins
Summary: Alice accidentally ends up in the trailer of FP Jones after a fight with Hal. This night is about them taking away the others insecurities which makes them strong enough to go on with their lives.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/Hal Cooper
Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626064
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	A Night to Remember

''You're overreacting, Alice.'' Hal sighed loudly as he looked at how his wife was pacing through their living room. It was past midnight and they had been fighting for a few hours now and neither of them was willing to give in.

''I'm overreacting?! You are barely home, Hal. How could you possibly know?'' She scoffed and stopped walking to make sure he could see the anger in her eyes.

''Betty and Polly are fine. What's the big deal?'' Hal stood up as he shook his head, ready to leave for bed whether she was joining him or not.

He was done being attacked by her for not being there enough when in his eyes the kids needed their mother more than their father. This was just the way it was supposed to go in a family. He'd provide, she'd take care.

''If you had been home, you'd know what the big deal is.'' She said dangerously calm as she had stopped pacing through the room to see where he was going.

Hal stood still and turned around, making her eyes met his own once again. The look in her eyes was terrifying, but he'd knew exactly how to play her. It wasn't a secret that Alice was ambitious, but the guilt of giving up her first son was eating her alive and he knew that she'd do anything to ease that feeling a little bit by taking care of their daughters.

''Stop acting like me providing for our family is a bad thing, Alice. I am sick of being the bad guy here.'' He spat out and suddenly the look on her face changed. She let down the finger she had pointed at him and relaxed in a way that couldn't possibly be good.

Without another word she grabbed her coat and stormed out the door, shutting it with a bang and leaving him all by himself. He looked at the spot where she just left and expected her to come back within a minute, but after standing there for a while he realized that maybe this time she wouldn't.

**

Alice absentmindedly walked through the streets of Riverdale, not knowing where her feet would take her as she searched for something in her purse. As a present out of heaven her flask was still in there and filled with a good amount of whiskey. She had it in there for emergencies and tonight definitely felt like one.

Her phone told her that was almost one in the morning now, but she didn't bother returning anytime soon. She'd show what the big deal was. He could take care of their kids for a while and see how hard it was to do that while still having a full-time job.

Without realizing she had led herself to the South Side after walking for thirty minutes, to the place that used to be her home. She hadn't been there for so long that she could barely remember the last time she was there, but everything was still the same. The smell, the vibe, the sound. Every little thing.

By now she was chugging the whiskey in her flask like it was water but it would at least ease the empty feeling inside her. She had just left her home in the middle of the night for the very first time in her life, leaving her daughters with someone she barely trusted with them even when it was their father. But tonight, she couldn't let him win.

She stumbled across one of the trailers that she knew out of thousand and stopped in the middle of her route through Sunnyside to stand still and look at it for a few seconds. It wasn't the moment to get sentimental, but she couldn't stop the growing lump in her throat as she looked at the trailer of no other than FP Jones. She had slept countless times under that roof but abandoned it the second she had no other choice left.

''Alice? What the hell are you doing here?'' A voice said surprised.

It wasn't until FP started talking that she noticed that he was sitting on his doorstep, smoking a cigarette. She had been so focused on the trailer that she had barely registered him sitting there. She hoped that he hadn't seen her standing there for several minutes now.

She didn't respond. Not because she didn't want to, but simply because she felt paralyzed. She wasn't prepared to meet her high school lover tonight, not after successfully avoiding him for so long.

''Care for one?'' He held out a not yet lighted cigarette for her to grab as he figured she wouldn't say anything.

If she was walking around in a neighbourhood that she daily trashed in the local paper she and her husband owned, clearly something was wrong. But it was up to her to tell him or not.

Without saying a word, she decided that tonight she wasn't Alice Cooper who tried to hate her roots and everything that was tied to it. Tonight, she was just Alice. So, she walked over to his trailer and sat down next to him on his porch, taking the cigarette from him and putting it in her mouth. He lighted it for her and she inhaled deeply.

It had been years since she had last smoked, and it wasn't if she really missed it but tonight, she enjoyed that old familiar feeling filling her lungs. He smoked his own cigarette in silence, not bothering throwing a bunch of questions at her. Not because he wasn't curious, but that look on her face told him enough to not make a sassy comment.

''Are you going to tell me what's wrong or are we going to pretend you are fine?'' He asked her straight away without looking at her. At least he'd know what this night was bringing them and whether she was going to spill her beans or keep quiet. He was okay with either choices though.

''The last one.'' She said immediately. Part of her told her that she could tell him, but she hated being vulnerable so much that she knew she'd regret telling a living soul about her home situation, even if it was someone who wouldn't hold that against her.

He was the one person in this town that had every reason to hate her, but she knew he didn't. But why? Why did he let her sit next to him? Why did he offer her a way of comfort when she was the last person who deserved to get that from him?

She shivered slightly, which didn't get unnoticed by FP. For a second he wanted her to offer her his Serpent jacket, but he was positive she'd rejected that purely based on the snake on the back.

''Let me at least get you another jacket then.'' He threw away his still burning cigarette in front of his trailer and stood up to get inside.

''That's not necessary, I'm leaving.'' She followed his movements and stood up too, ready to walk back home. It was as if the smoke had brought her back to reality, but she felt a bit of guilt taking over her when she saw the look on his face the second she looked at him.

''Fine, I'll refill your flask for you. Guess it's empty, huh?'' He gestured to the bottle in her hand and she felt her cheeks flush red as he knew exactly what was going on. She hadn't even bothered putting it away as she hadn't even noticed that she had been holding it the whole time.

FP didn't wait for a response so he grabbed the flask and one of his whiskey bottles to fill it up as much as he could. She impatiently waited for him to finish, as being in his trailer that was filled with some many memories made her uncomfortable.

Mother nature had other plans for her though as it suddenly started to pour rain in just a split second. A loud thunder followed up that made them both look out of the window. The ticking noise on the roof and the blurry sight told her that there was no way she was going outside now.

''Fuck.'' She murmured under her breath.

Alice sat down on his couch and he slowly sat down next to her as he handed her back her flask. He wasn't sure what to say or do as she looked very upset over the fact that she was stuck here for at least a little while.

Before FP even had thought of something to respond to her uncensored reaction a soundwave of crying came out of the back of the trailer. It was the third time that night that his son had started crying out of nowhere and he just couldn't figure out what was making him so fuzzy.

''Sorry, I think he's not feeling well. He has been keeping me up for a while now.'' He explained a little ashamed as Alice watched him leave into the nursery and pick up the baby out of his crib.

He slowly rocked him back and forth, but it didn't seem to help. The little boy just kept crying as his father held him tight.

''What's his name?'' Alice asked curiously as she looked at the watery eyes of the kid. She figured she'd rather make some small talk about his son than burst out in tears when she saw the man of her first born actually held a baby with so much tenderness.

But it wasn't time to think about that. She wasn't allowed to ever think about that again. Not tonight, not tomorrow and not all the days after that.

''We call him Jughead. But officially it's Forsythe Pendelton Jones the Third.'' FP told her with a smile as he kissed the baby boy's head.

Alice smiled slightly and shook her head as he hadn't expected anything else. Of course, he would carry on the family name. Would he have done that with their son too?

''Go to sleep for me, little man. If not for me, do it for the pretty lady, huh?'' He turned the baby boy to Alice and his eyes grew a little wider as he looked at her.

She let the will to leave as soon as possible go the second she noticed that FP wasn't here to fight with her either. Lucky for her he hadn't seen the blush on her face after the compliment he gave her towards his son, but it made her want to help him out.

''Can I?'' She gestured for his son and to his surprise he didn't wait a second before carefully handing him over to her.

Most people were very protective when it came to giving their new born to someone else but she liked the way he seemed to fully trust her, even when he didn't have one reason to do so.

The baby almost instantly relaxed under her touch and laid his head on her shoulder as she slowly swayed him.

''Good boy.'' She smiled when Jughead closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

''You're a natural.'' He smiled and had to swallow the tears that had collected themselves in his eyes as he saw her with his son.

It was so different than watching Gladys holding him. Alice wasn't his mother or even related to the baby in her arms, but she seemed to treat him with so much more love and compassion than he had seen Gladys do.

Alice smiled up to him before walking over to the small nursery in the back of the trailer to slowly lay him down in his crib again. He was out in a second and didn't seem to notice when she left the nursery again.

''Thank you. He has been like this all week. I didn't really know what to do.'' FP sighed as he sat down on the couch again. He expected her to leave again but to his surprise she sat back next to him and took another sip of her whiskey.

''Well, guess you learn some things when you have a husband at home who thinks you can't do anything else than take care of kids.'' She huffed and closed her eyes as she leant back into the pillows.

He looked at her with a furrowed eyebrow as she was slowly opening up about what was bothering her. There were a lot of things about Hal Cooper that he had never liked, but did her own husband really tell her that?

''I don't doubt that you are an amazing mother, Alice, but you are way more than that.'' He answered to her statement as he took the flask out of her hand and took a sip too.

A smile tugged on his lips as she heard his words, but she wasn't ready to believe him, not after Hal told her for so long that some things were just meant that way. Mothers took care of the household, fathers provided for them.

''Speaking of mothers. Where is Jughead's Mom?'' She asked curiously. Even in a town of Riverdale were gossip was something that spread as fast as a virus, this was one of the things she had never bothered asking anyone. Not because she didn't want to know, but because she knew the truth would hurt.

''With her parents in Toledo for the week. She needed a break. I don't understand how she can leave her six-month-old son behind like it's nothing, but we've never been that in sync.'' He sighed frustratedly.

The last week had been both a blessing and a nightmare without her. Jughead needed his Mom and he was probably fuzzy all the time because she wasn't there, but on the other hand for FP it felt like he could breathe again.

''I'm just so scared that I'll fuck up the life of my son. It's in the genes, right?'' He scoffed slightly when she remained silent after what he said about his wife.

Alice heart broke slightly when she heard him saying those things, as if he was meant to be a screw up Dad just because his own father took out all his anger on him. It was a comment that took them back to when she used to hold him close after he was beaten up by his father once again. It was an image stuck in her head forever that crushed her soul a little bit more every time she thought back to those moments.

''Don't say that, FP. Things will be fine.'' She tried to comfort him.

In all honesty, saying things to people that they needed to hear had never been her strong suit but right now it was even more difficult than she thought. There were a thousand things she wanted to say to him and yet she only said that.

He gave her a soft smile, even when he didn't believe her words. She tried, and that is what he appreciated.

''Will things be fine with you?'' He asked her to make her think over her own words. She tried to tell him that he shouldn't worry, but could she do the same when it came to her own problems? Could she look herself in the eye and say that things would be fine?

''I really don't know.'' She said quietly. It had been the first time in years that he had seen her vulnerable. Not that they had ever talked after high school, but he had seen her on the news when she wrote another breaking news story in her paper and then she looked so fierce, so undefeatable, but he knew better.

''Tell me, Alice. I know that we haven't been on good terms, but if there is a place where you can complain about Cooper then it's here. You know that.'' He reasoned with her.

She hated that he was right. It was now or never. How often would she accidentally end up in the trailer of the one person who knew her like nobody else did. How often did she get the chance to open up about her shitty life and pretend that things were okay the next morning?

''Fine. You win.'' She sighed. Before she started her story, she chugged half of the refilled flask and handed him over the rest to drink while she began talking.

''Do you ever look at someone and realize you are just a puppet to them? Hal has this picture-perfect family in his head that I just can't live up too.'' The more she talked the more infuriating she became.

His eyes softened and he putted away the flask as he wanted to be sober for when things would get out of hand. She probably needed a friend right now and even when he didn't know for sure he was one, he was the only one to be there for her.

''I love both my daughters with everything that I have in me, but I don't want to look back on my life and feel like I haven't accomplished anything. Journalism is my passion and I won't let him take that away from me just because he thinks it be better if I'd be a stay at home Mom.'' She rambled, tears appearing in her eyes as she gazed to a spot on the wall.

He had watched her closely and snapped her out of her trance when he placed his hand on her knee. It was the first touch after so many years, but it all felt so familiar. She knew he hadn't even thought of doing it, it was just a natural instinct that was still down there somewhere.

''Then don't let him. You're a strong woman, Alice. You never took shit from anyone. So, don't take his.'' He said firmly, looking straight into her eyes to make sure she would remember his words every single time Hal tried to take something from her that was hers.

He slowly let go of her knee as she didn't answer but just gave him a sad nod. It was if it was the first time that someone had pointed out how much she had changed since she married him and she hated that it was the man she always had a soft spot for be the one to tell her so.

''I mean, I am sure there is a reason you married him. And the same goes for him.'' He said softly. He didn't want to assume anything about their marriage, even when he had a thousand thoughts about why they were together. It was her choice, her life.

Alice suddenly stood up and paced around the small living room as she nervously bit her nail and shook her head as if she didn't understand herself.

''Yeah, well. He hasn't touched me since the moment I got pregnant with Elizabeth. You fill in the blanks yourself, FP.'' She was almost ashamed to say it out loud, but the fact that Hal had barely even looked at her after her baby bump started growing hurt her more than she'd ever say out loud.

With Polly things had been a little different. He seemed a bit happier, they had sex every now and then, but he never talked to her about her body, especially not after she had given birth. Maybe it was because it reminded him of the one child she had before they were married, or because he was disgusted to what childbirth had done to her.

''Are you serious? How could someone not want to touch you?'' He blurted out in disbelief, realizing a second later what he had said out loud.

But he wasn't going to take it back. He meant what he said. He just couldn't imagine being with her and not wanting to touch her all the time. Even after giving birth to two children, she still looked like a freaking goddess.

Alice started walking once those words left his lips and swallowed when he stood up from the couch to walk over to her.

''He clearly doesn't think so.'' She said quietly, her nerves growing stronger and stronger the closer he came.

What was it that made her so nervous every single time he was around? She had done everything to not come close to him ever again, knowing what kind of impact he'd have on her. But there she was, almost trapped between the wall and his body.

''Then he is crazy.'' FP whispered back, his eyes lingering on her lips now. Neither of them knew where the sudden change in mood came from, but both felt that it was inevitable what was about to come.

He slowly reached for her cheek and let his fingers brush along her porcelain skin, seeing her slightly twitch and relax a second after. Was she scared? Or was the touch familiar to her?

''Can I touch you?'' He asked softly. His voice trembled slightly as he knew that this was a moment where she could laugh in his face and declare him insane, but every bone in his body wanted her close right now, as if she was the lifesaving draft in the ocean.

Alice teared up because of his beautiful and soft question and nodded slowly as a smile tugged on her lips. 

''Please.'' She whispered out and it was all it took for him to cup her cheeks and let his lips brush along hers before locking them together in their first kiss after seven years. 

Alice was lying to herself if she said she hadn't thought about it before, but nothing would compare to feeling something so familiar, so comforting, so much like home washing over her.

A piece of her wanted to push him away and never let him in again, and maybe she could have if she didn't know where else to go and didn't have a husband that she couldn't stand waiting for her to get home. Maybe the night that she was about to have with FP was enough to give her strength to go back, knowing that love still existed in this world even if it wasn't meant for her.

He slowly pulled back to see how she was doing, but she didn't give him the space to do so. Instead she cupped his cheeks too and let her tongue invade his mouth so he wouldn't be able to speak. And how could he possibly resist that?

There were a thousand things about Alice Cooper that he disliked, or maybe even hated. But underneath all that was still Alice Smith, the girl she once used to be, the girl he once had loved.

She shoved his Serpent jacket of his shoulders without breaking their kiss as his hands slowly started to explore her body as if it was a map that he had remembered way to well. He cupped her breast through the fabric of her expensive blouse and squeezed firmly, making her gasp in pleasure.

Her back landed against the wall as she managed to undo his belt as his hands started working on the buttons of her blouse. He had to break their connection for a second to check in with her and he could see the insecurity in her eyes, which broke his heart a little.

Did he stop kissing her because he changed his mind? Didn't he like the way she looked? Was it a big mistake even coming in here? Was he going to laugh in her face?

Instead of stepping away, which was what she expected from him, he carefully undid every button of her blouse to gently shove it over her shoulders and leave her in her bra. Her breasts were as gorgeous as ever.

As he caught his breath his hands rested on her middle, just below the edge of her bra.

''Some people really don't know what they've got, huh?'' He whispered quietly. It was more something he said to himself as he soaked in her breathtaking appearance, but she had heard him nonetheless.

It was everything she needed to know that he was craving this as much as she was, maybe even more so. She unzipped her skirt as he freed himself from his flannel and jeans, leaving both of them in just their underwear.

FP would never understand that someone who had the pleasure to sleep next to her every single night wouldn't take the opportunity to be with her, which is something she obviously craved. He knew she needed affection, he knew she needed to be touched. And tonight, he would give that to her.

He hoisted her up and walked over to his bedroom with her in his arms before slowly draping her on the bed, kissing his way down from her breasts till her abdomen. Alice shivered when she felt him pressing featherlight kisses on her body not only because it had been a very long time, but also because it was him.

He hooked the edges of her panties in his hand and slowly dragged them down her ankles. FP swallowed the second she was exposed for him, realizing that this was really happening. How they went from smoking a cigarette together to fully undressing her in a matter of thirty minutes was a mystery to him, but he badly wanted this.

''What is it?'' She asked quietly when he just stayed looking at her. Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and made her look up at her with his soft chestnut eyes. Before he could even say something, she had jumped to conclusions.

''Yes, my body changed. That's exactly why he doesn't touch me. I barely blame you for thinking the same.'' She rambled as she sat back up again and reached for her panties until he softly grabbed her arms and sat on his knees.

''Alice, look at me. You are beautiful. I just couldn't stop... looking at you.'' He blushed slightly as he said those words out loud and allowed himself to be vulnerable.

Hearing her talk about her body and how she had changed made him realize that whatever Hal had said or done to her did a number on her in ways he could barely imagine. Did he really knock the confidence out of her just because she had babies? His own babies?

She relaxed a little under his touch and read in his eyes that what he was telling her was genuine. It was hard to believe that someone still looked at her this way, but it was more than she had ever gotten in five years of marriage.

He slowly pushed her down on his mattress again and pressing soft kisses on her breasts who were still encased in her bra. His fingers found their way to the clip and flipped it open in one swift move so he could finally admire her bare body in front of him.

There was nobody as beautiful, as gorgeous, as breathtaking as she was and hurt him to know that because she was married to someone who didn't worship her, she didn't see herself that way.

From kissing her now naked breasts he made his way down as he left some hickeys along the way before he was exactly where he wanted to be. He slowly kissed her folds and made a shiver going over her spine. His fingers caressed her thighs slowly to calm her down a bit.

''Are you still healing?'' He asked her softly as he looked up at her. Before they would go any further, he wanted to make sure not to hurt her in any way. She would be the one deciding what would happen and what wouldn't.

''Everything is fine. We're all good.'' She smiled slightly and her hand found its place in his hair, as he holds her legs and finally attached his tongue to her clit.

No matter if she told him that he didn't need to be scared for any wounds, he was still so gentle with her that it almost made her cry. It had been so long that someone did this to her that she could barely remember the feeling. But god, it felt so good to feel him pleasuring her in every way possible that she knew for sure that she wasn't going to last for long.

He tasted her as if was the first and the last time and sucked a few times in a way he had remembered she liked. In a matter of seconds, she came on his tongue. Her body started to tremble, and his name found a whispering way out of her mouth and he slowly pulled back to climb over her and kiss her slowly.

She kissed him back with everything she had in her as her feet dragged his boxers down to his ankles. FP realized he was now fully naked too and hesitatingly broke free from their kiss.

''Are you still okay, Alice?'' He asked her worriedly as he placed her hair behind her ear and held her close while hovering over her.

''More than okay. I want this, FP. I want you.'' She whispered. It sounded more lustful than she intended, but he smiled shyly and gave her another kiss before slowly entering her. As he did, he looked straight into her eyes to make sure he wasn't hurting her as he filled her up.

He took his time and tried to withhold a gasp as she welcomed him in after all those years apart. Even if he had tried to push away the feeling of nostalgia and buried feelings, it was impossible to ignore that it was slowly taking over him.

But this wasn't about their history or a possible future. Tonight was about showing her that she was more than Hal told her she was. Tonight was about making them both forget about their shitty relationships while knowing they'd be stuck in them for a longer time. Tonight was about knowing that whatever they had would be just for a few hours and they'd pretended it never happened if they saw each other again.

He quietly grunted into her ear as his hips slowly rocked back and forth, finding a rhythm that was enjoyable for both of them. Alice closed her eyes as he was hitting just the right spots without being too hard or too gentle. It was perfect. He was perfect. But she would ignore that thought forever.

After getting used to being inside her his lips attached to hers again, feeling the need to kiss her all night long as he knew he was most likely never going to do that again. All she did was register every single change in his face, every glistering in his eye, every smile, every small but soft gesture, because she knew too that this night was one, she wouldn't have again.

After he collapsed on top of her, he rolled to his own side and draped a protective arm around her. There were a thousand things he could say, but none of them seemed enough to describe what he was feeling.

''Thank you, FP.'' She said quietly.

Her tears got stuck in her throat, and that was a hint that he wasn't going to ask what she was exactly thankful for. That she was lying next to him, her naked body against his own was enough for now.

''Don't ever settle for less, Alice. I know we both did.'' He said sadly.

It wasn't necessarily a statement about them, more about how they were two people who thought they weren't worthy of the love they were willing to give. But things weren't so simple anymore, they couldn't just run away.

Alice swallowed away her tears and turned around, so his back was facing him. She moved herself a little to his side and he pulled her closer to his chest. The last thing she registered was him pressing a kiss to her shoulder before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning FP woke up in an empty bed, as if last night didn't happen, but had just been a very realistic dream. His eyes fluttered open and his hands reached for her, but she wasn't there anymore. He pushed himself up as he rubbed his eyes and noticed a small note on the pillow next to him, which was the only trace left of her.

He opened the piece of paper and read the words.

You will be an amazing father, FP.

A smile tugged on his lips and he reached for his jeans to grab his wallet. He carefully folded the piece again and shoved it into one of the side pockets. He would carry that with him every single day. He was going to be good father, even if it was the last thing he'd ever do.


End file.
